


Ten Years

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, could be looked as romantic, if you want to tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Eddie visits his father's grave.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sad boi.

It’s been ten years since Frank Kaspbrak passed away. It was on this day, Eddie would never see his father again, and Sonia Kaspbrak wouldn’t be the same loving mother she once was.

 

It was late at night, nearing dawn. It was a routine Eddie does every year. His mom never goes with him, no one does.

 

Eddie grabs his coat and the flowers he’d bought the day before. He opens the window and he climbs down the ladder he propped there.

 

Once he gets down, he takes a deep breath, knowing that he might’ve woken his mother, but he doesn’t care.

 

As he walks to the cemetery, he hears the crunching of leaves behind. Eddie looks behind him to see Mike Hanlon, one of Eddie’s best friends.

 

“Hey, Eddie!” Mike quietly yells. He runs over to Eddie. “What’s up, buddy?”

 

“Nothing much, Mike,” Eddie replies.

 

“What’re you doing out?”

 

“Just… you know… taking a walk.”

 

“In the direction of the cemetery. With a bunch of daffodils?”

 

Eddie’s heart stops. Mike saw right through him.

 

“Fine,” He relents. “I’m gonna see my dad.”

 

Mike’s mouth forms an O shape, understanding Eddie’s situation.

 

“Can I… can I come with?”

 

“I… uh… I normally see him alone.”

 

Mike nods his head. He understood. When he would visit his parents, it was a rare occasion to have someone with him.

 

“Well, if you want, I keep you company after?” Eddie opened his mouth to protest, but Mike stops him, “I’m not leaving you this late to be possibly found by some of Henry’s goons.”

 

Even though Henry, Vic, Patrick, and Belch were either dead or in prison, Henry still had other followers. Someone who could’ve been on his side could hurt Eddie.

 

Eddie knew he was right. Last year, he was harassed by Bowers. He was kicked around, was made fun of, and had a shiner the next day.

 

“Okay. But you can’t tell the others,” Eddie says.

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

As they walk side by side, Eddie sees the glint of the cemetery gate. Eddie feels nervous. But why? He’s done this for years. Was it because he wasn’t alone? He didn’t exactly know.

 

As they walk into the cemetery, Mike tries to make conversation.

 

“Why do you see him alone?”

 

“I don’t know. Mom stopped seeing him on the anniversary, so I started to see him,” Eddie explains. “It’s… soothing, for lack of a better word.”

 

“What do you talk about?” He asks.

 

“Sometimes just random shit. Sometimes I’ll talk about school, talk about Bill or Stan or Richie. Or… Georgie.”

 

It’s been three months since the Losers defeated IT. Eddie didn’t want to think about the monster that hurt the people of Derry. But maybe that’s what he should tell Frank.

 

As they reach his headstone, Mike takes a look at the letters carved on it.

 

_ Frank Kaspbrak _

_ 1947-1979 _

_ Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest (Matthew 11:28) _

 

Eddie’s family was never really religious, but they went to church every now and then. Eddie went to a summer bible study camp, which was a lot of fun, but he stopped going 

last summer. He’s glad he stopped.

 

Eddie places the bunch of daffodils in front of the grave, and he kneels down.

 

“Hey, Dad. It’s Eddie again. It’s 1989 right now. Unless you knew that,” Eddie lightly chuckles, “School’s going okay. I have to do a project on what happened during the summer.”

 

Eddie pauses, taking a deep breath.

 

“A lot happened over the summer. I made some new friends. Ben, Bev and Mike. They’re all really nice. It’s like that feeling of platonic soulmates, you know?”

 

Mike stands there, his hands in front of his body. He was respecting his moment Eddie had with his father.

 

“Mom is… okay. I guess. She’s doing a lot better with raising me.”

 

Eddie sees the orange sun coming up. He needs to leave soon.

 

“I miss you a lot, Dad. Mom misses you. Bill, Stan and Richie miss you. I wish you were here.”

 

Eddie starts to break down, his body trembling.

 

Mike leans down, placing his hand on Eddie’s back and rubbing it soothingly. Eddie turns around, lunging into Mike’s arms.

 

“Dammit, this is why I go alone. I’m sorry,” Eddie wails.

 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Mike places a kiss into Eddie’s hair. “You’re still grieving. I get it.”

 

Mike was still grieving his parents deaths. He knew what it was like to lose a parent.

 

“I know losing your dad was… fucking hard. But trust me, you’ll get through it.”

 

“How? He died ten years ago, and I’m still hurting.”

 

“You’re going through death in your own way, and that’s okay,” Mike pauses for a moment. “I’m still grieving my parents, too. Even though I feel like they’re not here, they are.”

 

Eddie looks up to Mike, who gives the sobbing boy a small smile.

 

“It’s okay to miss him. And you are still going through with what happened with IT. and… it’s all okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Mike looks up to the sky, seeing the colored clouds.

 

“Stay with me today. I’m not letting you stay with your mom like this,” Mike states. Eddie doesn’t want to be alone.

 

Eddie stands up, walking out of the cemetery with Mike, knowing that Frank Kaspbrak was looking down upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
